rockfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
John Lennon
John Winston Ono Lennon MBE, nascido John Winston Lennon; (Liverpool, 9 de outubro de 1940 — Nova Iorque, 8 de dezembro de 1980) foi um músico, guitarrista, cantor, compositor, escritor e ativista britânico. John Lennon ganhou notoriedade mundial como um dos fundadores do grupo de rock britânico The Beatles, onde junto com Paul McCartney, formaram uma das maiores duplas de compositores do Século XX. Em 1966, conheceu a artista plástica japonesa Yoko Ono. Em 1968, Lennon e Yoko produziram um álbum experimental, Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins, que causou controvérsia por apresentar o casal nu, de frente e de costas, na capa e contracapa. A partir deste momento, John e Yoko iniciariam uma parceria artística e amorosa. Cynthia Powell pediu o divórcio no mesmo ano, alegando adultério. Em 1969, o casal se casou numa cerimónia privada no rochedo de Gibraltar. Usaram a repercussão do seu casamento para divulgar um evento pela paz, chamado de "Bed in", ou "John e Yoko na cama pela paz", como um resultado prático da sua lua-de-mel, realizada no Hotel Hilton, em Amesterdão. No final do mesmo ano, Lennon comunicou aos seus parceiros de banda que estava deixando os Beatles. Ainda no mesmo período, Lennon devolveu sua medalha de Membro do Império Britânico à Rainha Isabel II,2 como uma forma de protesto contra o apoio do Reino Unido à guerra do Vietname, o envolvimento do Reino Unido no conflito de Biafra e "o fraco desenvolvimento de Cold Turkey nas paradas de sucesso". Em 10 de abril de 1970, Paul McCartney anunciou oficialmente o fim dos Beatles. Antes disso, John Lennon havia lançado outros dois álbuns experimentais, Life with lions e Wedding album. Também lançara o compacto "Cold Turkey" e o disco ao vivo Live peace in Toronto, creditados à banda Plastic Ono Band, com a participação de Eric Clapton. No final do ano, sai o primeiro disco solo de Lennon, após o fim dos Beatles: John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band, que contou com a participação de Ringo Starr, Yoko Ono e Klaus Voormann. Durante a década de 1970, John e Yoko envolveram-se em vários eventos políticos, como promoção à paz, pelos direitos das mulheres e trabalhadores e também exigindo o fim da Guerra do Vietname. Seu envolvimento com líderes da extrema-esquerda norte-americana, com Jerry Rubin, Abbie Hoffman e John Sinclair, além do seu apoio formal ao Partido dos Panteras Negras, deu início a uma perseguição ilegal do governo Nixon ao casal. A pedido do Governo, a Imigração deu início a um processo de extradição de John Lennon dos EUA, que durou cerca de três anos, período em que John ficou separado de Yoko Ono por 18 meses, entre 1973 e 1975. Após reconciliar-se com Yoko, vencer o processo de imigração e conseguir o Green Card, Lennon decidiu afastar-se da música para dedicar-se à criação do seu filho Sean Taro Ono Lennon, nascido no mesmo dia do seu aniversário, em 1975. O casal voltou aos estúdios em 1980 para gravar um novo álbum, Double Fantasy, lançado em novembro. Era como um recomeço. Porém em 8 de dezembro do mesmo ano, John foi assassinado em Nova York por Mark David Chapman, quando retornava do estúdio de gravação junto com a mulher. Dentre as composições de destaque de John Lennon (creditadas a Lennon/ McCartney) estão "Help!", "Strawberry Fields Forever" e "All You Need Is Love", "Revolution", "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", "Come Together", "Across the Universe, "Don't Let Me Down" e na carreira solo "Imagine", "Instant Karma!", "Happy Xmas (War is Over)", "Woman", "(Just Like) Starting Over" e "Watching the Wheels". Recebeu uma Estrela da Calçada da Fama de Hollywood a 30 de setembro de 1988. Em 2002, John Lennon entrou em oitavo lugar numa pesquisa feita pela BBC como os 100 mais importantes britânicos de todos os tempos. Recentemente, em 2008, John foi considerado pela revista Rolling Stone o 5º melhor cantor de todos os tempos. Foi considerado o 55º melhor guitarrista de todos os tempos pela revista norte-americana Rolling Stone. frame|John Lennon Categoria:Rock Categoria:Cantores de rock Categoria:Guitarristas